The present invention relates generally to electrical connectors of the general type having holes for receiving a multi-prong plug to transfer a source of electrical power to the plug and an electrical device attached thereto and relates more specifically to a ground fault interruptor (GFI) electrical connector for use with a twist-lock multi-prong plug.
National and local electrical building codes require that electrically operated devices such as hot tub and swimming pool pumps, electric hedge clippers, electric lawnmowers, and so forth, and electrical outlets in marina locations be coupled to the source of electrical power by means of a twist-lock plug. In addition, the electrical code requires that the electrical power supplied to such a tool or electrically operated device be protected by a ground fault interruption circuit. Currently, compliance with the electrical code requirements necessitates that on electrical circuit breaker having a ground fault circuit interruption capability be mounted at the electrical distribution panel which is often generally located some distance from the actual operation of the electrically powered device to be protected. Accordingly, the electrical power is brought to the desired location through means of a electrical conduit and is then terminated at the twist-lock electrical connector. Accordingly, two separate and distinct electrical code requirement devices are necessary to comply with the electrical code requirements.
Another disadvantage to known methods and arrangements for complying with the electrical code requirements is related to the necessity, particularly when it is desired to use such tools and electrically operated equipment in already wired buildings, residences, or other facilities wherein pre-wiring is often difficult or impractical.
It is desirable therefore to provide a single, electrical connector receptacle device which can be used with a twist-lock multi-prong plug while providing the desired protection by means of a ground fault interruption circuit with the single protective device being located near or at the location that the electrically operated device is used.
It is further desirable that such an electrical connector device be usable with existing electrical wiring and physically mountable within a conventional electrical outlet box.
It is a general aim of the present invention therefore to provide a ground fault interruption electrical connector receptacle device for use with a twist-lock, multi-prong plug.